Broken Hiatus
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: When Scabior encounters Hermione alone he claims her as his... pet. Warnings: SMUT,noncon,adult themes, RPbased, co-op. Dominant/Scary Scabior x Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Scab:** I can't believe I'm actually posting this as I'm a hundred percent sure this is going to be the most sexual and adult themed, dirty fic ever to be written about Scabior and Hermione. _Please don't think I'm a pervert like that…_

No use denying it though. _But I'm honestly not. _And this is the real inbox stuff so if you don't like non-con, lemons, the pairing or are under the legal age… TURN BACK NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. You've been warned.

**Honestly, Hermione, **you constantly make me wonder what on earth we're doing and how I could ever have written what I have.

**WARNING: **_**LOTS OF SMUT/LEMONS in all possible ways**_ O_o And really, Hermione is wearing me out **so if anyone has suggestions for what they can do leave a message **O_o Very Evil, dirty-minded, obsessed Scabior, Young dirty-minded Hermione with slight oocness, Randomness, RP-based, Facebook inspired, adult themes, gore, blood, deaths, and everything else we accidently added. *Prays no one I know will ever read this work x]*

**Writers:** _Credit goes to:_

_Rpers: Scabiorsexysnatcher__ & Hermione: ?id=100000192178912_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything nor do we wish to violate any rules. This work is purely fanmade and to entertain (mostly our selves x] ). We don't profit from this.

* * *

**BROKEN**

**

* * *

**

Hermione sighed as she walked down the empty Diagon Alley. It was dark and most of the stores were closed but she was leaving from Ollivander's after getting a new wand. Hers had broken because of a fight with Ron. She made her way, or what she thought was her way, back to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. But she had turned a wrong way and soon the streets started getting darker and after a couple minutes she realized she was in Knockturn Alley. She suddenly felt some grab her and she let out a yelp. She tried pulling away but that wasn't an option with his grip. She gripped her new wand in her hand as she waited for the person to reveal himself.

He'd been watching her ever since the moment he'd fist seen her. She was the girl with the lovely scent. And not to mention she had a great taste too, that's why he'd not hesitated to wear her old scarf which she had abandoned, stuck to some tree somewhere only days before. Her scent still lingered on it and it strangely enough made him relax.

Though now he watched her enter the alley, searching for a new wand. He followed her. People didn't seem to notice him as he stayed in the shadow and saw her turn for the Leaky Cauldron. It made him sigh. He would not be able to follow her there, and so he took a shortcut to Knockturn Alley.

Leaning against a wall there and waiting for his fellow snatchers to arrive, he was taken completely by surprise when he saw Hermione enter the alley as well. She glanced up at the sky and frowned, clearly confused. Had she lost her way?

A smirk spread on his face. This was just too good to be true. His obsession had just entered the one street where no one would come to her rescue if he were to... Brilliant. This could work.

To his delight she passed him, clearly not knowing how to get out of the alley again, and he wasted no time to reach for her waist, holding her in his strong arms and pulling her back to him. He chuckled in a low voice.

"Ello, beautiful." He murmured in her ear. She was so small compared to him that he had to bent his head. He could feel her squirm against him which made him smile even more. She could not see him in the position in which they were standing, but now that she had heard his voice he could not imagine she wouldn't recognize him.

He could feel her arm move, she was reaching for her wand, and his eyes grew wide. "Oh, no you don't, love." He said, his voice harsh as he tightened his grip on her.

"You and I are going to 'ave a little fun first."

She heard the voice and she immediately froze. Scabior. That rat had her in his arms, and by the looks of it, would not let her go. She tried to kick him and squirm out again but it was no use. And so much for her wand. It was in her pocket and her arms were locked tight in his grip.

"Let go of me Scabior!" She hissed, still squirming. She turned his head to look at him, but it was of no use "You are not touching me ever." She said, her arm stretching out and then it coming back as hard as possible, jabbing him in the stomach, where he most reluctantly let go of her.

She made a break for it, but she knew she wasn't going to make it. She grabbed her wand and when she felt his arms again she pointed the wand at his chin. But, he soon let go one arm off of her and gently slid the wand out of her hand. She couldn't see him but she just knew he had a smirk on his face, knowing that he had succeeded.

She knew this too, so instead of fighting back as much as she had before, she merely squirmed a little and tried to get out of her arms but she knew It was to no avail. He was going to have his way with her whether she agreed to it or not.

"W-what are you going to do to me?". She whimpered, though she had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do. She knew people like this. They were disgusting pieces of filth, no matter what their blood, though blood status meant nothing. Judging by the tone of his voice he would be doing a lot of things to her that night, but setting her free wasn't on his list.

He chuckled lowly, his eyes darkening with mixed emotions at the knowledge he had her in his arms and she wouldn't be able to get away. This day was getting better and better.

Now he had to contemplate what to do with her though. Would he take her with him to the snatcher's camp or would he simply rent a room to stay in with her? At the camp the others would surely ask him questions and she might be able to get away. He would have to chase her through the forest if she did. If he stayed here no one would come to ask him questions, and no one would notice he'd be with a mudblood (which was forbidden). It would be hard for her to escape if he paid the hotel staff good money to keep her inside the building and it would save him a chase through the woods.

He smirked. Both options seemed feasible.

He held her close, tugging her wand away in one of his coat's pockets, and bringing his head closer to hers again, brushing his lips past her ear. She could feel his breath tickling her skin.

"You'll see, my lovely."

She shivered in disgust as she heard his whisper. She looked at him "Where are you taking me? Unless you're just killing me. In that case you can do it right here." She struggled a little to get out of her use but she should have learned by now that it wasn't going to happen.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear. She just wanted to go back home. The things she imagined him doing to her were beyond belief. The things that could happen to her that night she would have never imagined would ever happen to her. ever. She was only 17. And she hadn't even experienced the thing on her own first.

She continued to look at his dirty face with disgust. She raised an eyebrow "Are you just going to stand here? Because, if you are I guess that means I can leave." She smiled and pulled away a little, but was brought right back "Why me anyway? I have dirty blood, remember?"

He smirked at her, his eyes a dark color of blue by lust. "Ah, yes, you 'ave bad blood. Bad, bad blood, my lovely."

His grip moved to her wrist, tightening there painfully until he could hear her gasp in pain. "That's why," he whispered in her ear, "No one may find out about me and you."

Without much of a thought for her comfort he began to drag her to a nearby hotel, not leaving her the chance the struggle out of his grip.

She could hear him laugh at her attempts to get out of his grip.

He knew that by now she was cursing the fact that the nearest building that rent rooms was only a few feet away from them. Had the distance been longer she might have had a fair chance to escape but now her struggling ended with him holding her waits tightly and her tiny fists battering his hand.

She found that even the staff of the hotel wouldn't help her at her cries for rescue. They either grinned at her or completely ignored her as Scabior ordered a room and - quite calmly too - paid for it in advance. " We'll be gone by the morrow." He assured the owner of the hotel, and then continued dragging Hermione with him.

The struggle lasted till inside the elevator where they were alone, just the two of them, standing near each other. It was as if Scabior didn't want to be too far away from her as he kept one arm around her all the time to press her against his chest. Now she could feel to her fear that something hard was pressing against her back.

Scabior's eyes were still focused on her as he silently studied her. The girl amazed him and he wondered why it was he needed her so much. He knew something must be wrong with him. She was a mudblood, not pure at all, yet she smelled like a goddess to him. She had the sweetest and most perfect looks a girl could have, the right proportions - even though she was much smaller than him-, a slender waist, broad hips, lovely full lips and eyes he felt he could drown in. He'd been told she had brains too, being the smartest witch of her age (ah, a real vixen, he should pay mind to her tricks)and had seen that she had courage. She'd everything he wanted, yet she wasn't a pure-blood. And on top of that she was only seventeen years of age. Just seventeen. And he was much older than her. He realized she must be disgusted of him, but right now he couldn't care less. Tonight he would do what he should've done so long ago. He'd finally make her his.

She looked at him "Then why even bother?" She had spat. But she was soon dragged away to a hotel, where the hotel staff did /nothing/ except grin and laugh a little. Then they were in the lift where she was held by him.

She stood there calmly, a look on her face practically saying that she wouldn't give up. "So you'll give me back my wand and let me go tomorrow right? Or are you keeping me your little pet?" She asked looking at him. Hatred filled her eyes.

She started to think for a moment about when someone found out, who would be effected worse. First there was her, who would be effected the worse, and she would never get over it, but she wouldn't show anyone that she was in. She'd put on a tough face and deal with it.

Then there was Ron. Her boyfriend. Oh Ron. He'd kick and scream and threaten to murder him about 1000 times. He would never actually go through with it, but it was the thought that counted.

Harry and Ginny wouldn't go to that extreme, but they would be angry. They would take legal action for sure, but they would just be worried. Harry a bit more than Ginny but not as bad as Ron.

She stared at Scabior "Because if you don't want anyone to find out, you might as well keep me to yourself". She mentally cursed herself after she said those words. She regretted it. Knowing Scabior, he would take her words and run with them.

Finally they got up to the room and he put her on the bed. She tried to make a run but he used his wand to tie her down to the bed a little. She looked at him in fear and whimpered a little. But she kept a straight face.

"You know someone like you isn't allowed to be carrying a wand?"

He retorted with a small smile, and then listened as she spoke again. "You know" she said, trying to make it sound sexy "If you let me go, I'll come back willingly tomorrow night and be perfectly ready for you". She looked into his blue eyes, her brown eyes sad, hoping that this worked.

Oh, it sounded perfectly perfect to his ears but he wasn't about to let her go that easily. She was smart after all, and the sad look she gave him was...strangely arousing. Still he found he had to look away before it could affect him.

He laughed at her words, sounding amused, before bringing a finger up to her cheek and gently stroke it past the soft flesh there. "You want to be a good girl, Mione?"

His expression changed dramatically, almost as if he was taking her serious. "You may be a good girl 'ere." His hand left her face and he snarled at her.

"You'd think I'd let go of you that easily?"

Then he shook his head while chuckling. "No, my beautiful, you're words before sounded more sensible. Perhaps I should keep you, my pet." The last words were whispered in her ear as he'd came on top of her, his hands at both sides of her and his hips straddling hers. His lips gently came down on her neck, brushing past the sensitive skin there before he started sucking, making sure to leave his marks. Being so close to her he could smell her scent again, which was an enormous turning on to him. She could feel him grin against her skin before he removed his head from her side to look her in the eyes.

"What's up, pet? Scared?"

His hands had now moved over her shoulders and still clothed breasts to her waist where he rested them for a small while. A slight frown passed his face and then his hands travelled lower again.

"Nonononono! I wasn't serious!" She said. She was about to keep going when she felt his lips on her neck and she stopped. It felt gross. He was really going to do this to her. Since she was tied down, she couldn't do anything about it.

She felt tears spring to her eyes but she held them back. She had started shaking in fear. This was her first time and she didn't want it to be with him. Then she quirked up. Some people got turned off by virgins. "I'm a virgin." She said quietly, not looking at him, waiting for his reaction to come to her ears.

She felt his hands travel down her body and when he got lower then her waist, she felt disgusted. How could he do this to her. He was a cold heartless git. She watched as his hands traveled back up her body and they gripped a part of her clothing.

She stopped breathing. She didn't want this to happen. No way in hell did she want this to happen "If you keep me, what will your fellow snatchers say? What will you say to them? That us mudbloods, deserve treatment like this? Because we don't. Is that why you're doing this to me?" she asked, trying to get him to forget what he was doing.

She bit her lip and turned her head, waiting for a reaction again. She had to admit, even in her fear, it was all kind of thrilling. Like a drama she would read at home. She had always wished she could be in the book experiencing things like they did, and here she was. A small part of her, wanted him to keep her and continue doing this. It was trying to convince her, she would enjoy it if she got used to it. Most of her though, was telling her to get out of there as soon as possible.

"That us mudbloods, deserve treatment like this? Because we don't. Is that why you're doing this to me?"

She turned her head away just in time for he had slapped her. Though it was not hard it did sting as he had hit her cheek. Scabior could see how her eyes turned wide. He figured she had expected for him to do such a thing but silently had hoped he would not. He felt a pang of pain in his chest for disappointing her.

But then again, how did he know he was disappointing her? Hell, why did he even care. He growled at her, unpleased as her words had hit a sensitive snare deep inside of him, though he was reluctant to admit as much. He wanted her yes, but not for reasons she'd given him. He'd been longing for her ever since he'd first smelled her, since he'd seen her she'd been plaguing his mind, keeping him from his sleep and making him drink more again as his lust for her never subsided. If he could have it his way he'd make her his bride, but wait-

He frowned. Since when had he stopped caring about blood status? He could not - He would not-

His hand reached out to caress the sore cheek he'd just slapped. Suddenly his movements had become tender as he gently stroked past the soft flesh.

"They will do as I say. I don't need explanations." And at that he leant forward to place soft kisses on her cheek, trailing down to her chest and halting when he'd reached one of her breasts. He slipped his hands under her blouse, opening it to reveal her bare chest and fancy bra. He could not help but chuckle at the sight of her girlish underwear. His eyes met hers for a short moment though his expression had turned serious and unpredictable again. Only a glint of mischief in his eyes betrayed he was enjoying what he was doing.

He now snapped her bra open, his hands immediately roaming her young chest while his hips still straddled hers. She looked so fine and tasty, he wanted to feel more of her, see more of her, have all of her.

He dipped his head and flicked his tongue around one of her nipples while his other hand started to knead her other breast. He was determined to enjoy her at a full.

She watched as he enjoyed taking her clothes off. She closed her eyes, the slap on her cheek still stinging. Her right breast suddenly felt wet, and she looked down to see why. He had been flicking the nipple with his tongue, a full grin on his face.

His other hand, was kneading her left breast, which felt extremely good, but she tried hard to hold back a groan, though part of one slipped through her lips. The struggle was apparent on her face.

She did not want to enjoy this, but she did. She thoroughly did. But there was no way in hell she would admit to it. She looked at him as he continued to play with her breasts, then looked over to the mirror that was beside them.

She had about 4 marks on her neck from him sucking on it. She frowned and then looked at him. She felt weird that she didn't want to cry anymore. She needed to act brave and she needed to play along. Maybe if she did, he would let her go. He would have to untie her first. Maybe there were other ways. "What can I do?" she asked. She had no clue what to do at all, seeing as this was her first time.

He looked up in surprise. Was this another trick of her? he'd been warned about her wittiness. But then he saw the lust that pooled in her dark eyes and he knew she was trying to be bold. Ah, he would find a way to exploit such useful behavior.

"In fact, there is." He told her, thinking she'd given him the perfect opportunity to train her. He could let her think she was in control and that she could finish this quickly, perhaps even without much touching.

He brought a finger up to her chin, gently pushing her head from one side to another and back again as he studied her. His eyes focused on her full lips. He noticed how she looked back at him through half-lidded eyes.

"What are you doing?" She'd asked him before she could think about the move being a smart one. "Just looking at those luscious lips of yours. " He replied, his voice hoarse and drenched with confidence.

"You've such a pretty little mouth. Let's see if you can use it."

She looked up as he told her there was something she could do. She almost smirked. This would be her chance to run if he untied her. She knew how to do nonverbal magic and if she could get her wand, she would be out of her like a light.

She watched him as he took her chin and moved it back and forth. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Just looking at those luscious lips of yours" He had replied. She noticed how hoarse he sounded, and wondered what had happened to get it like that.

"You have such a pretty mouth. Let's see if you can use it" He had said. She raised her eyebrow again. Use it? How would she be able to use it? Kissing, maybe? Maybe a little more to the extreme and kissing his neck. Other than that, what else could she do? She felt like she wasn't in charge anymore, but only for a second. She knew her plan would work and he would get enough of her that he would decide not to keep her and set her free.

Yes, that was what had to happen. He had to set her free. He wouldn't want her anymore after tonight. Now if he would just untie her. She scowled a little as the ropes dug into her skin. She could feel marks being made.

"Use it?" She asked looking at him "A kiss right? I can kiss you" She nodded. That wasn't too hard a task for her. She might throw up later on because of it but it wasn't too bad.

He chuckled as his eyes gleamed. He leant forward to gently brush his lips past hers, enjoying the way she now responded to him. The kiss that followed was an extraordinary one and he could feel how her reluctance as she clearly had a battle going on inside her mind. He silently suspected her from either doing too much her best or not doing her best at all.

His hands still roamed her chest and had now arrived to her back, lifting her up somewhat and pressing her more against him. The motion did not take long but was enough to remind him of the tight trousers which were painfully restraining him.

His hands moved to his wand and as soon as he'd broken the kiss he used a spell, her hands weren't unbound but by magic rebound and he made her sit up slightly, though not totally. He back was leaning against the pillows, her head against the headboard as he sat up straight on the bed to unbutton his pants.

When he kissed her, she responded back to it, then stopped, then kissed him back more, then stopped. She couldn't make up her mind. In the end, she decided to kiss him more because she wanted to get out.

She looked at him as he sat her upright and rebound her hands. Her eyes widened a little as he undid his trousers. She wondered what he would do. She looked down to her still clothed bottom half and whimpered. She didn't want to have sex yet.

It would be weird for him not to have sex with her though, after going to all this trouble to get her there. She bit her lip, looking away not wanting to see any naked part of him. She would have to though "So are you done with my mouth?" She asked him, still looking to the side.

The small chuckle that came out of his mouth led to her answer. No. She shivered at the sound of his chuckle. It would come to be the moat dreaded sound to her. She decided to look at him now, only his face.

She let a small glaring look come into her eyes as she stared at him "You know, you never told me why you chose me to do this." She said. She had to keep her eyes upward. Not looking down. She blinked, and kept her head straight.

He was much taller than her, he'd always had been, and took her chin between his thumb and index finger. Her head was still lifted so that her eyes were on his face, He silently enjoyed the fact she tried so hard not to look down at his lower part. His thumb gently stroked over her lips.

"You'll find out." He said, voice drenched with lust as he bent forth again. Almost as if he was going to kiss her, which would explain why she wouldn't be done yet with her mouth, when suddenly he forcefully directed her head so she had to look in front of her, and not up at his eyes. He held her tightly so she couldn't move away as he positioned the tip of his erection at her lips, slowly brushing past them as he begged for entrance. She could feel the moistness of his precum as he brushed past her lips.

He could see the reluctance and disgust on her face at his actions and frowned. She wasn't going to open her mouth anytime soon and thus he had to take drastic measures. His free hand pinched her nose, disabling her to breathe until she opened her mouth to gasp for air. He easily slid himself inside of her, closing his eyes and moaning at the feel of her mouth around the tip of his shaft. It was almost surrealistic that he had the girl at his mercy like this. His hands moved into her hair, gently massaging her scalp but at the same time keeping her in position. Then he slowly started to guide her up and down, her head, moaning at the feel of her warmth.

"Suck." He ordered her.

She shook her head slightly as he ordered her to suck. She wouldn't do it. The /thing/ was in her mouth. And he wanted her to suck it. She couldn't move her head off it, because his hands were keeping her head in position.

She could hear the harshness in his tone as he ordered her to do it again. She nodded slightly and closed her eyes, sucking a little. She knew she was doing a horrible job at it and she knew he wanted it to be better, but this was hard for her.

She looked into his eyes and saw the lust and the harshness in them. She looked down at his dick and started sucking with more force. Her eyes shut tight again, this time to focus on sucking. She let her instincts play with it and not her mind.

Her tongue started getting involved as she sucked, and she had no idea why but she and he seemed to like it. She could hear the moans coming from his mouth and soon she felt something cold and wet blast into her mouth. And then she was free to get his dick out of her mouth.

She sat there with the cold and wet substance in her mouth, and she stared at him. She didn't know what to do with it. Did she swallow it? Did she spit it out? She had no idea. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side.

He stared down at her with dark blue eyes, almost black, of lust.

"Swallow it." He commanded, and felt how his dick started to harden again at the sight of the girl swallowing his cum. After she'd done so he gently caressed her cheek again before his hand slid down her marked neck and between her breasts, down to her belly where he rested his hand for a moment, making sure she felt the warmth of his palm.

She was still wearing her jeans and thus he sat down on his knees to unzip them and remove them, feeling her struggle slightly at one point but glaring at her with his dark eyes, a clear warning for her not to continue her struggle. Once her pants were off and her panties slipped off as well, his hand came to rest on her thigh as he studied the bush between her legs. He dipped his head forth to sniff in her scent which was as pure there and as personal as it could be. It aroused him even more and he could feel how his penis started to twitch painfully again. His hand now slipped up her thigh to gently wipe past her private parts. Because of the restraints she couldn't pull away and he could hear her growing desperate. She was scared?

He gently planted a kiss between her legs before his fingers found her entrance, slowly slipping into her.

She was fully naked now in front of the man she truly hated. She whimpered as she saw his hand in front of her. She was scared of what he would do to her if she didn't cooperate. She let out a small gasp as his hand went into her. She shut her eyes tightly.

She would not moan. She would not moan. She would not moan. But she did. She moaned. She moaned and groaned. She was fully enjoying this, no matter how hard she wanted to didn't want to admit it. The groans did it for her though.

She felt his hand move all around in her and she almost smiled. It felt /good/. She liked it. She wanted him to continue. She moaned softly again as she gripped the bed a little.

"Can't we just get this over with?" She managed to get out between her moans. She would at least try to give him a false pretense. She didn't want to go home with him or to camp with him or wherever still, but at least she enjoyed it.

Finally she felt, like an explosion, something coming out all over his hand. She watched as he pulled out his hand and she stared at him, trying to put on a look of disdain. "What are you doing next?" She asked softly.

He crawled on top of her, his hand between them as he licked away some of her fluids from his fingers. They were still sticky from her tight relief when he moved them to her lips. She'd tasted him before, wouldn't she be interested in tasting herself?

"Open up, doll." He ordered her in a calm voice. He waited till she reluctantly opened her mouth and inserted two of his fingers, having her licking them clean as he positioned himself on top of her. As soon as his hand was retracted she found him looking down at her. The expression on his face almost painful as his throbbing manhood came to rest against her entrance. Some of his long brown, almost black, hair fell over his shoulder and tickled her face.

His hands helped her spread her legs wide as the tip of his penis pressed against her opening. She was still so very tight, he could feel it as he pressed the tip of his penis against her, slowly sliding into her. He was stretching her at an awfully slow rate, slowly sliding in until he was buried deep inside of her. A groan escaped his throat and his eyes rolled closed. She was delightfully tight around him.

She let out a gasp of pain as he entered her. It hurt. She closed her eyes as he came back out then went back in. He started out slowly, enjoying her. She looked at him with true disdain this time. He was taking everything from her.

He started getting faster and faster, making groans come out of her mouth. She felt something go down her leg and she saw a line of red fall down her leg. Blood. She looked at him as he continued to go faster.

Soon, they both came and it was over. It was hard, and painful and strangely enjoyable. She looked at him and bit her lip. She watched as he got off of her and she grinned. "I go home now right?" She asked.

She was happy. It was over. The rape was over and done with and she would get to go home. Wrong. She heard him chuckle. The deathly chuckle. She watched as he dressed her slowly, his eyes not lingering from her body. Her hands were still bound and she bit her lip. "I'm not going home." She realized.

She felt a strange happiness with that fact. She wanted to go with him, strangely. She enjoyed this. Sort-of. And maybe her mind was right. Maybe she would get used to it. She looked up into his dark-blue eyes with her brown ones and sighed.

There was a pleased grin tugging the corners of his lips as he dressed her. His hand bushing past her thigh when it suddenly came to a halt and he rested it there, watching the line of blood that had come from her. He'd thought she'd still be a virgin and it appeared he was right. Now he regretted having hurt her, but nothing about his features showed this. He just ran a finger past the line, not touching it, and then looked up into her eyes.

Then he continued dressing her before dressing himself. he readjusted her old scarf around his neck and she realized he'd never taken it off.

He turned back to her and stared at her for a while, creeping her out by not speaking nor showing any other form of emotion. Finally he stepped closer to her again and traced a hand down her cheek, neck and to her arm. He undid the bonds and brought her arm up to inspect it. Her wrist was raw and wounded from the restraints, but what worried him more was the mark she had on her. He'd seen it before but only now he took time to read it. 'Mudblood.'

"Mione." It was strange to hear him say her name, or at least part of it. He hoped he'd remembered correctly, though he'd read about her as she was one of the most searched after witches.

"What?" She asked looking at him "Just take me with you already Scabior. Here I'll make it easy for you." She took his wand and put roped back on her hand. A long piece of rope came from the wrist restraints. One that he could hold and guide her.

She looked at him and shook her head. She wouldn't struggle anymore. By taking away what she had held onto so dearly, she was marked as his. She lost part of her dignity, but she hadn't lost herself. She sat upright and looked down then back up at him.

She was surprisingly quiet, for a girl that just got raped, and was being kidnapped. She knew what was going to become of her and she knew he couldn't do anything to run. When he took away her virginity she realized the uselessness in running.

"I just. I have a question. Will it just be you, using me? Or will there be other snatchers using me?" She asked looking up at him. "If you want me to be honest, I'd rather it just be you. I'm used to you now and I surprisingly like your touch" She finally admitted it. She gave him a small smile "Let's just go please."

He was taken back by her honesty and the calm with which she told him she wanted to be with him. His day was getting more surrealistic with each moment. This was what he had dreamed off, what he had hoped for, what he had intended to do by force. And here she was, cooperating.

He took the rope and pulled her up from the bed, watching her whimper at the pain she felt between her legs. He'd filled her up not too long ago and had probably left her bruised by not being very gentle with her.

"No, Just me." He answered her roughly, and turned around to grab his own wand, still holding the rope in his hand. when he turned back again he had a look of pity on his face.

"You are a very clever girl, Mione. Giving yourself willingly to me. You know this war is fought and I am the only person who can keep you alive." Or so he hoped.

When he was certain he'd everything he needed he took a step closer to her, ordering the scarf she was wearing - a blue one- gently and almost with love. He watched her with half-lidded eyes as he did so before capturing her lips with his. The kiss was short yet surprisingly gently.

It worried Scabior that she was so willing. It worried him even more that he was worried about it. About how she felt around him. About that he was scared she might not be able to cope with his mood swings. And it worried him that he cared for her that way. It almost felt like... love. But how could he love a mudblood?

"Let's go back to camp."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed her against his chest. Then he apparated with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scab:** Someone commented that it could be worse… the smut… all I'm going to say is… You've no idea what's about to come still xD This is absolutely no kiddies tale. And to everyone who reads this, enjoy! Review if you like it! If you rp on FB you can of course add us and rp with us too. And to my Lovely Hermione… Girl.. you wear me out ;D

_PS. _To our number one stalker/hacker/fan... enjoying yourself... Astoria ;D?

_**Rpers: **Scabiorsexysnatcher__ & Hermione: ?id=100000192178912_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything nor do we wish to violate any rules. This work is purely fanmade and to entertain (mostly our selves x] ). We don't profit from this.

* * *

**BROKEN**

**

* * *

**

Hermione bit her lip. She wasn't /really/ doing this willingly. It was true she did enjoy when he touched her, but she would enjoy if anyone touched her there. She felt like she had to do this, because she would have had to go to camp with him anyway. She hated this.

She looked at him as he kissed her and she stood there, kissing him back a little but not fully. She bit her lip "I enjoy your touch, yes, but I would enjoy anyone's. That's the reason /for/ the touch. And I'm only going with you to stay alive."

Soon, they were at his camp and she looked around. She shivered slightly. The cold air hit her hard, which made her move into him more. She whimpered as she moved, her legs and lower half in immense pain.

She looked at him as he moved away from her. He had the rope in his hand as he pulled her to a tent. She bit her lip as they got in, and smiled at immediate warmth. They sat down and she stared at him "Can I sleep?" She asked quietly.

"I enjoy your touch, yes, but I would enjoy anyone's." No emotion was readable on his face but inwardly he flinched. The thought that she would enjoy the touch of just anyone made him feel nauseated. Somehow he couldn't believe it. She wouldn't, would she?

He grimaced. "That's the reason /for/ the touch. And I'm only going with you to stay alive." Now that was very wise of her. Because of her words which had irritated him he yanked the rope extra hard as soon as they'd arrived at the camp, not caring about the looks they received by the other snatchers.

He led her to a tent which was clearly his and guided her inside. "Can I sleep?" She asked quietly and he nodded. He was quite tired by the physical action of that day as well, but knew he wasn't given time to sleep yet. He took her by the rope and guided her onto a make-shift bed on which he slept every night during the snatching season. He could go home to his own cottage or to his parent's house to be with his sister, but he preferred to be around his men nowadays. He had gained much of their trust and he liked to keep it that way. He'd even been able to tame the wolf Fenrir which was quite the thing.

Why his men loved to hang out with him so much? Because he knew how to track muggles and traitors? Because he made more catches than any other snatchers and because he knew what method to use to interrogate or get their victims to come along? They made lots of money being around him and therefore they respected him as their leader. That'd probably been the reason no one had questioned him when he'd brought Hermione into the camp at only a rope.

He used his magic to lock her up within the tent, having limited space to move but a bed - his bed- and a toilet at her disposal - including a sink and some soap to wash her hands.

He tugged the blankets to cover her and removed the scarf from around her neck, placing it gently beside her head. Then he stroke his hand through her hair and gave her a faint smile.

"You sleep, Mione. You'll need your powers again tomorrow." And placed another kiss on her forehead before he left the tent, certain that she couldn't escape him with all the enchantments done. He went over to his men.

Hermione could hear a laughter erupted as soon as Scabior had joined them. The conversation wasn't really audible to her as she mostly caught just a few words. She could understand they were talking about her and complimenting Scabior for getting a nice prize. She could also hear him tell the others not to touch her.

"You sleep Mione. You'll need your powers again tomorrow" She shivered at those words. She didn't want him to touch her, but she knew it was inevitable. She looked as he left and she smiled a little, knowing she could sleep without having to feel him next to her.

She fell asleep quickly. She wasn't comfortable, especially with the ropes around her wrists, but she was glad sleep had come to her. She slept for awhile, until she felt the sudden urge to use the bathroom.

She got up and looked next to her, Scabior still not there. She walked over to the toilet and looked around, hoping no one would see her. She quickly went to the bathroom and washed her hands, then she climbed back into the bed.

Soon she felt arms around her, instantly warming her up. She smiled at the warmth of the blanket, plus the body heat. She frowned though, when she realized who it was again. She fell asleep but woke up too soon in her opinion. The morning had come quickly. She sat up and saw that Scabior had the rope clenched tightly in his fist, and she couldn't move away from him. She frowned and looked at him, waiting for him to see that she was awake.

It took a while before Scabior admitted he was awake. He had felt her petite frame moving against him in an attempt to get up and away from him but he had clutched the rope tightly in his hands.

"Morning, love." He said, his voice dry from the night's air, as he rolled over to rub his eyes. There was a bit more distance between them now and he loosened the grip he had on the rope.

He stood up with some difficulty, clearly not fully awake yet, and made his way to the bathroom. She could see he was wearing lose pants and her scarf, but that was all. She could see his chest - and chest hair. He ran a hand through his hair which wasn't tied in a ponytail but loosely draped all around his frame, the red streak tousling down his left shoulder.

Once he returned from his morning ritual, still bare-chested, he came to sit on a chair next to the bed and smirked at her.

"Slept well?"

"No" She said. Which was true, technically. She hadn't been comfortable at all, but the sleep had refreshed her. She looked at him and bit her lip. She looked down and then back up at him "Just one question for you. How are you going to hide me from people? I mean actual people. Not the snatchers"

It was a good question if you thought about it, because what if someone found her and took her away. Then Scabior would follow her and try to get her back and there would be a huge fight. Knowing Ron and Harry they would try to fight, and not kill and Scabior would probably kill them and take her for his own.

She took her tied hands and messed with the front of her hair. She then got up and went to the bathroom again. Then she came back out and laid back on the bed, staring up at the top of the tent. "What did you mean by me needing my powers?"

He chuckled. "They will see you when they may. They don't when they may not." He knew some spells to keep her not only obeying him which would make her stand back long enough, but also to hide her temporarily from view. He wasn't worried about that at all.

Scabior watched her go into the bathroom and took up a collar he'd fixed the night before, when she had already been asleep in the tent. He thought he needed to do something about those awful ropes around her soft skin. He could see the bruises even when she was dressed. Her wrists were sore and he didn't want for his pet to be all mistreated like that. He carefully adjusted the magical leash to it and then kept staring at the item while he gave things a thought. He'd not been safe with her yesterday, and he wasn't planning on being so anytime soon. But now that she had left for the bathroom again he wondered if it had been because of fright, because of a weak bladder - she was a mudblood after all- or because of something else. When she returned she didn't seem to notice he was holding the collar and placed herself back on the bed.

"What did you mean by me needing my powers?"

It caused for a grin to spread on his face. "You'll see soon, Mione." But by the time he was face to face with her the grin had gone and his face was as if made from stone again. He placed the collar around her neck, using an enchantment she'd never heard or read before and afterwards untying the ropes from her wrists. He glanced at the bruises for a while before placing a kiss on them. Then he took hold of the leash and pulled her up with him.

He sat down on the chair again and smirked up at her. She was now standing in front of him again.

"I'll give you an option 'ere." He told her as if he was one of the teachers at Hogwarts. He silently cursed his age and body for being all stiff in the morning. But this time he finally had someone to help him solve his problem. He revealed his erection and glared up at her. "Now you can either use your pretty mouth again and suck," which automatically meant swallow again, "Or you can ride me. What will it be, Mione?"

It was scary the way he appeared to be all calm as he reached up his hand to draw her closer and caress her cheek, almost lovingly.

She didn't know what he meant by ride, but she did /not/ want to suck again. "I-I'll ride you...even if I don't know what that is" She looked at him, her eyes scared. She moved closer as he put his hand on her cheek.

Her hand moved up to the collar and glared at Scabior. She felt like a dog. She didn't deserve a collar and a leash. But she could run away better with it. He had the leash lightly in his hand and if she ran away fast enough, he wouldn't get it in time.

She ran to the bathroom. She ran fast, hoping she would at least be able to hide in there until he left again. She had almost reached it but she felt the leash tug back and she whimpered as she was pulled back to him

"When are you going to get it, that I don't want to be here! That, even if you enjoy me, I will never enjoy you!" She glared. Which was a lie. She enjoyed him, she wouldn't admit it though He just chuckled and sat back down. He wouldn't let her get away this time. She knew she had to go through with this, so she walked closer to him slowly. She bit her lip as she stood right in front of him.

He placed his hands at her hips. The movement made her eyes dart down at her trousers again and it was clear what he wanted. The panic was in her eyes when he ordered for her to undress again. She took off her pants reluctantly and with a little help of him, just as she had to help him pull down his pants. He sat on the chair, lazily somewhat, and grinning at her as he guided her on his lap.

Quite soon she found herself pressing down on his hardness, and the meaning of riding became clear to her. He encouraged her to move on him, holding her hips to guide her.

"Move."

"Come on, faster."

"Work your hips, Love."

She was still reluctant and his commanding tone wasn't helping much. But when she found him hitting a sensitive spot inside of her she became a bit more enthusiastic, wanting relief and have it all over with.

He could feel how her body responded to his movements, pulling at him and milking him, and forcing him to come as well. He grunted and threw his head back, he buried himself deep inside of her as his seed shot straight into her womb. He caught his breath again and slowly went to look at her. His eyes meeting hers as he gently stroked some hairs out of her face. "Ow's that... Love?"

She looked at him as they finished, and there was pain in her eyes. She pulled her face away from his fingers and got off of him. She got dressed again and sat on the bed, for that was as far as the leash would let her go. She sighed and looked at him "Am I done?" She was hopeful.

She had gotten dressed in somewhat of a rush so there wouldn't be anything else to do at that moment. She knew she wasn't done for the day, oh no there would be more, but she was still in pain from last night. A little blood had stained through her dirty jeans and she looked at him.

"I need new clothes" She said, the obvious hitting her. She looked down at her filth ridden, smelly clothes that had been all over the place last night and this morning. They had been dragged to a hotel, thrown on the floor, and then slept in here. And there was blood stained in them.

She looked at him and then the leash, then her head snapped outside as she heard a howling "That's, that's, that's Fenrir Greyback" She said inching closer to Scabior in fear. She bit down on her lip hard as she saw the filthy excuse for a human, or werewolf outside of the the tent. "Get me out of here now"

She knew he wouldn't listen but she couldn't help it. She was more scared of Fenrir right outside of their tent, then her at that moment. She had heard stories about him and they weren't good ones. She heard most of them from Lupin, or Bill. She looked at Scabior "Or get him away from me." Greyback was coming closer

He nodded and grunted in agreement. She needed new clothes. not to mention the ones she was wearing now smelled like sex, clearly sending a mixture of their scents into the air. No doubt the wolf had already smelled it before he could enter the tent. Scabior stood up and held her sides. "Don't worry, love. I'll 'andle it."

He stepped forward, barely making it in front of her, when the tent opened and Fenrir appeared, grinning. "Well, well, boss. Ain't that a lucky catch."

Scabior looked up at the giant wolf. 'What do you want?"

"I just came to remind you mudbloods are strictly forbidden."

"So what if they're?' Scabior's face like ice met that of the emotionless wolf.

"I can smell her on you and you on her."

Scabior glared at him now. "New rules, Fenrir. The girl is with me. Like this she isn't a threat but she's bait. We'll be gettin''er new clothes in town. And no touchy touchy or eatin' 'er, got that?"

He snapped at the wolf, sounding stern and to Hermione's surprise the wolf accepted Scabior's words.

As Fenrir left, Hermione let out a breath. She looked at Scabior "You're taking me with you. Put an invisibility charm if you must, and keep this stupid leash and collar on, but you are taking me with you. You need my sizes anyway."

She reached into her pocket and gave him a sack of gold, 'Here. I won't be able to use it anyway" She said, looking at him. She saw him eye it with interest then he pocketed it.

"You told him I'm bait. Bait for who? For Harry and Ron? They won't come looking for me for awhile. They need to finish the war first. That's more important to them. Then /maybe/ they'll come get me. Probably not, because they'll think I'm in Australia searching for my parents" She shrugged as she looked at him.

She was growing fond of him no doubt. She would have to get used to it anyway. "So what would you categorize me as? Kidnapee? Pet? Sex slave? I am most definitely not your girlfriend. I would think Slave because look at me. I'm on a leash" She was just making a point to get technical, and she really didn't say it with that rude a tone

He eyed her, surprised by her stubborn behaviour when she clearly had been scared of the wolf.

"You're taking me with you. Put an invisibility charm if you must, and keep this stupid leash and collar on, but you are taking me with you. You need my sizes anyway." He huffed at her words, though silently.

"I'll do just that. I know, I know. I'm not a fool." He frowned at her last sentence. Her sizes? Well she was fitting him quite well. Oh, she had probably meant when buying clothes. Well, he could use her money for it.

He was shaken from his thoughts as she continued her rambling by asking him about the bait and telling him about her parents.

"And are they there? In Australia?" He smirked when he saw her confused look and then how she decided to ignore his comment.

"So what would you categorize me as? Kidnapee? Pet? Sex slave? I am most definitely not your girlfriend. I would think Slave because look at me. I'm on a leash" His eyes darkened and he tugged the leash hard, making her stumble against him, almost falling if he hadn't caught her.

"Yes, what are you, beautiful? Just simply a witch who plays tricks on my mind? Or nothing but a cheap whore?" His voice had been harsh and though he hadn't intended to be this unkind his mood had changed again and anger ruled now. She had been insulting him by asking him about who she was and what she was to him. Not that she could have known it.

"WHAT are you? Nothing more but a filthy mudblood, people wouldn't pay a dime to save your life. Be grateful you're safe with me now. Aren't you thankful? Aren't you?"

His shouted words were imposing and taking her by surprise. He had turned from gentle and protective to angry and rough. But as soon as he saw her reaction to his words he calmed down again, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. He hadn't meant to spat at her like this.

She nodded "yeah. They don't remember me though" she looked up at him. Her parents. She frowned at the thought of them. She sadly had to remove their memory before going to help Harry out. She couldn't have risked the death eaters coming to get her or harry.

She whimpered as he pulled the leash hard and she flew against him. She whimpered a little more and then she stopped as she heard what he had to say. "WHAT are you? Nothing but a filthy mudblood, people wouldn't pay a dime to save your life." that part was ringing in her head. She held her ground but inside she was crying.

She felt him pull her close as they apparated to Knockturn Alley. He put the enchantment on her quickly and she was unviable, along with the leash and the collar. She was pulled with him into a store and she came closer to him, so people wouldn't run into her.

She came to his ear and whispered her measurements in them. She also told him to get whatever he wanted her to wear. As long as she was wearing clothes, she would be comfortable. She looked at him as a grin came onto his face and she frowned a little. Oh well. Let him have fun with this.

She let out a little "ooh" as someone ran into her and she moved a little closer. She saw him let go of the leash for a minute to run a hand through his hair, since his other was busy, but she didn't make a move to run away. She was learning. Guess his training was paying off.

She followed him around the store and looked at him "so what do you have in mind to buy me?" she asked. She wondered if he would answer, because she was invisible, but then again, he was a snatcher. No one would notice him talking to "himself" anyway. Most of the people in the store she considered crazy no matter.

He held a hand thoughtfully against his chin, rubbing it as his eyes were directed in front of him and not at all at her. But then again she was invisible. He had already decided he liked this new treatment of her as she had to stay close to him and she did so obediently. He could feel her around him, sometimes even bumping against him, and it pleased him.

"This lot." He whistled for one of his fellow snatchers to come with a basket and started to collect several items. Underwear, two bras, socks, stockings, a warm sweater and a vest, new jeans and warm pajamas. Not at all sexy. Even the underwear was just the average cute. He pushed her into a fitting room and helped her into some of the items, like the sweater, just to see if it was comfortable enough. When she told him it wasn't he got her another - or actually let one of his snatchers get one- which was. He then went over to the counter, but not before picking up some more fancy clothes that she hoped she would only have to wear around the house. Short skirts, hold-ups, skimpy dress and a nice new scarf. He bought himself a new scarf as well as he seemed to like them much.

His hand sneaked around her waist as they entered the street again and he smiled. Though the smile faded fast as they'd entered the street and he had to let go again.

"Think that'll be enough clothes, Mione?"

"Yes" She said quietly. "Can we go back now?" She felt uncomfortable being invisible but she could tell he liked it. She moved closer to him and she looked at the basket of clothing. She smiled a little as he nodded. They apparated back and she looked at him as she became less invisible "What do you want me to wear?"

She wouldn't cross him anymore for awhile, seeing what he did when he lashed out at her last. She didn't want that to happen again so she would be quiet. She watched as he pulled out the sweater and a pair of underwear, a bra and jeans. She smiled. That meant he wouldn't be doing anything to her. She took the clothes as he dropped the leash and let her go change.

She came back and he was gone. She looked outside the tent and saw him with his fellow snatchers. She frowned and curled up into a ball on the bed, trying to get warm. She was still majorly tired, and in pain and cold, so she wrapped the blanket around her and curled up on the bed. She fell asleep.

During her nap she dreamed a lot about what would happen while she was with the snatchers. She dreamed that she would have lots of sex and just random things that he could do to her. And then her dreams took and abrupt turn.

She dreamed she was back in Malfoy Manor, getting tortured by Bellatrix. She winced in her sleep. She remembered how harsh she was about the sword, and how Scabior was in the back watching and smirking. She remembered how Bellatrix laughed at the forever marked words on her arm, and how it would be a symbol of how she betrayed the world.

She woke up with a start as the pain came flooding back. She looked at her arm which was throbbing and she frowned. Tears flew down her eyes, not because it hurt, and not because she was where she was, but because of the memory. It was because she would never see Ron or Harry again, which pleased her a little. And she was also crying at the fact that she might be a little happy here with Scabior and getting happier by the minute.

The tent opened again as Scabior entered, his hand held up high to push into the tent before he lowered it again and came to a halt. He frowned at seeing Hermione on his bed, tears in her eyes and a sad sobbing coming from her - or at least he thought it was sadness. Her eyes were on her arm and he immediately understood she was crying over the wound she carried there.

Not that he would deny she was a mudblood. She was. But that didn't mean she was a person to hate. He came closer to her and sat down on the bed, at her side, and run a hand through her hair.

"Don't be like that, Mione. What's done is done. There's nothing you can do about it."

He stared at her face as she looked up at him. She had such pretty eyes. He leant forth to place a kiss on her lips and once it was broken and he leant back again he smiled.

"We're 'aving a lot to do t'day. You should come along, or want me to drag you?"

She held the leash out and watched as he took it. She huffed and wiped her eyes. She stared at him and then looked down. Just thinking. "What are we doing?" She asked him, looking up at him again.

Now, she would admit that she was glad to get out of the tent again, because she was, but she had mixed feelings about going with him. When she was alone, she thought a lot about him, and not in the way he would want. She thought a lot about how she could get free and why he was manic her do this.

Then she usually thought about the night before. The first time anything had happened. She was still in a little pain from it. He had acted so cold and heartless and now she was here as his pet/sex slave. She figured there was more in it for him then there was for her though.

She stood up as he tugged on the leash gently and shuffled as far away from his as she could. They walked out of the tent and she saw the group of snatchers all together for the first time. She just stared at them until all of their heads turned to look at hers. She felt uncomfortable with that and she looked down. She felt ashamed to be there at that moment. She was on a leash, being dragged by a disgusting man to more disgusting men.

"All right," Scabior started in a confident voice. "You all know the drill by now. And no touching."

One of his men snorted in disgust. "As if we'd want to touch the dirty mudblood." Scabior glanced at the man but did not comment. He had no idea how hurtful those words must have been to his pet but could imagine she disliked what she'd heard. He tugged at her collar to make her tumble into his arms which he wrapped around her waist possesivly. Her back was now pressed against his chest and for a moment he looked down at her.

"Ear that, dove? You're just mine." He then looked up again and barked out some commands. "Get the list, and now 'urry, 'urry."

One of his fellow men returned with the names for that day and read them. Scabior immediately knew the answer to their whereabouts as soon as the names were being mentioned. It was surprising how he could tell of each victim where he or she would be and how they would get them. Perhaps even scary.

"Ear that dove? You're just mine"

She snorted "Fantastic" She muttered sarcastically. She felt awkward standing there while they were doing their jobs. She felt out of place, like she shouldn't be there. She looked up as Scabior looked at the list "Tell me. How are you going to snatch and have me on a leash at the same time?" She asked scathingly.

It was a good question, because if her ran trying to snatch someone, and he had her leash in hand, he would be dragging an invisible Hermione. The leash would be choking her and she could die. She huffed as she stood there next to him, waiting for an answer.

Soon they were on their way though. Hermione became invisible and he tied her to leash to something she didn't see, so she would stay put. She sat on the ground and watched him. This was what he did and he liked it. How anyone /could/ like it she would never know. All you did was run after people and bring them to the ministry, or take them to Death Eaters. Or they killed them. Hermione watched them, intensely, and ran a hand through her hair as she watched them run. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. The poor people being snatched.

The ritual took place several times in a row. He'd tie her to stay put, run after the victims, stun them and take them to the ministry. Every time he apparated he took a good hold on Hermione, pressing her close to him. It was obvious he was possessive of her.

Then the list took them to a home of muggles and the snatchers impatiently gathering behind their leader.

"Don't just stand there, men." The tall man snarled at his fellow snatchers. "Get a move on." At his words three of the snatchers hurried up the porch steps of a muggle home and knocked on the door. When no one answered Scabior pushed them aside.

"Bombarda." The door flew away, splintering into pieces, and allowed them access as one by one they hurdled into the living room. Scabior was shouting commands, telling his fellow snatchers to gather everyone in the house around and ordering for the children to be set in the middle of the room. He walked up to the elderly woman who appeared to be the mother of the family. Her husband was nowhere in sight.

"Where's 'e 'idden?" His voice was calm and soft, yet clearly more of a command than a question. When the woman refused to reply and could do none more than utter small sounds of dismay he turned away from her and walked back to where Hermione was standing, grabbing her roughly by the arm and lugging her to a corner of the room. He bent to her so he could whisper in her ear, making sure the others wouldn't hear or even notice he was talking to her, his breath smelling of damp wood. "You might want to look away, love." He then turned away from her as if he hadn't said a thing and made his way back to the muggle woman who had not said one sensible thing since the snatchers arrival.

"She don't wanna talk!" The snatcher who was holding her said. Behind him, Scabior could hear the children cry as they were scared. They huddled together and sobbed loudly.

Radagast had been checking the list. "Everyone's 'ere, boss, 'xcept one."

The father. The children were crying loudly as the leader of the snatchers made his way to their mother. He could not have any good intentions in mind as his whole attitude radiated danger and an untimely death. But before he could reach the woman a man suddenly jumped out of a hidden panel, screaming loudly for his wife not to worry as he made an heroic jump for her.

He froze in midair. " Stupify." Scabior calmly stood with his wand pointed at the man, the muggle fell down face first at which his wife cried out horrified. She probably thought her husband was dead. "Now, that ain't nice, missy." Scabior said in a calm and way too amused voice. "Isn't that cosy," the snatcher teasingly started, "All of 'em together." He pointed his wand at the woman's throat and she flinched. He studied her in silence, then abruptly he turned away from her, stalking to the children in the middle of the room. "Do it," He could be heard saying, and before Hermione could realize what was about to happen the snatchers had grabbed their wands and spells were flying through the room. Curses were flung at the muggles. The mother cried out as she was cruciod, falling to the ground, twitching and curling as she cried out in pain. The sight horrible and the sound even worse to the young witch's ears. The children cried out for their 'mommy' but Scabior didn't leave them much time. He was only a few feet away of them as he raised his wand and calmly used an "Avada Kedavra." The children died one by one, the terror still on their faces. As soon as it had began the attack had ended. Scabior stood like a ghost, staring down at the corpses of the children.

He hated to do this, to kill innocents of such a young age. That's why he had used the killing curse. If he'd taken them to the ministry they'd have to face a fate even worse than death.

And he refused to torture them, even when they were muggle' offspring.

The woman had died as well and the only muggle still alive was the husband who slowly regained his senses. He must have heard the whole ordeal and now he got to see the result. The bodies, the blood and the stench of death in the air. The room seemed damp and clouded.

Hermione couldn't turn away. Her face turned into horror as he killed everyone except for the father. She was scared. She didn't want to be there anymore. Lucky for her, he didn't tie her up this time. There was a hole tight by where she was sitting from where one of the spells had hit and she snuck out.

She didn't think he noticed her, but once she was out she ran. She ran as fast as she could. The collar and the leash were still on her, not knowing how to get it off. She looked back and she didn't see anyone behind her but that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

She continued running and soon she found a small alley. She figured she would rest there for the night. She walked in and went to a caved in corner where she could hide. She didn't care about the bugs or anything. She was just afraid of Scabior. Even more so now. She hated him more.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and sat there, shaking from being cold, from being in pain from running, and from fear. She whimpered a little as she thought of that poor family.

She fell asleep eventually, still thinking about them. She was still in that caved in corner of the alley, hoping no one would find her. She was happy that she had gotten to run away, but upset that it had been over something so tragic.


	3. HIATUS

Due to this fic being based on a rp which has due to unfortunate reasons have come to an end I will not upload anything new.


End file.
